A Normal Day For once In Ye'Olde Springdale
by KomaspireXTea
Summary: somethin' i made for me and my friends to get a giggle out of, cringe ahead and you've been warned


_It was a peaceful day in ye'olde Springdale, it was currently 7am and everybody in the Forester household had woken up, Katie had went to Barnaby house to... watch anime ((like people are gonna fall for that)) while her parents went to spring heights for a sauna... also yo-kai are in the house... what a fucking surprise._

 _Kirene and Angelica were watching TV ((im not gonna say what they were watching BC COPYRIGHT!)) While Teastroyer was making breakfast, for who?... the whole household... dont get too excited becouse we just started this ok? HOLD YOUR FUCKING HORSES!_

 _While everyone was minding their buisness a yawn could be eard from upstairs and soon after Komaspire flew down the stairs_ -"Remind me to pay attention to where I walk after I wake up... ok tea?" _he said whit his face planted in the floor_ -"S..sure thing Koma..." _tea said that kinda embarassed... why? Oh you tell me im as clueless as you here._ -"Oh! I made breakfast, want some?" _he said while he placed a mug on the table_ -"Sure thing, last night I ate nothing thanks to that bastard" -"wait, who's the bastard?" -"USApyon, me and him got so drunk that we joined eddie and nate in a fucking orgy" _to that tea just facepalmed and went back to cooking._

 _Well for_ _the two bitches_ _Kirene and Angelica... they already had mugs of hot chocolate in hand, nothing too special until a sex scene came up on the Tv -"_ **Finally we are at the best part** _" both of them said, while Komaspire and Tea just shielded their eyes... poor bastards .3._

-"hey can you please turn that off? Its so loud im getting a headache..." _Komaspire said that whit his usual relaxed attitude_ -"Shut up old man, we cant ear them if you open that oven more" _angelica said that trowing her mug to Komaspire... luckily for him Tea caught the mug_ -"T...thank you tea..." -"No need to thank me" _the two just stared each other before Tea trew the mug back at the two bitches, hitting Kirene in the head._

 _After that… "_ _ **Exciting**_ _" breakfast, Koma, Tea and Angelica went to the Everymart to buy something for lunch_ -"So… what do we need for today?" _said Angelica… trying to help unlike always -_ "So if im not wrong we need eggs, flour … and tomato sauce! Thats it!" _Said Tea, running to the bakery section_ -"why is he so exited? Its just homemade pasta" _Angelica questioned The meaning of life Tea's over exitement_ -"Its becouse Nevaria is making it, and Nevaria is the master of homemade pasta" _thats all that Koma said, after reaching for the tomato sauce._

 _While Koma was paying Angelica put on the Treadmill a lot of potato chips, sweets and even a porn magazine_ -"Hey aren't we getting too much now?" Tea said kinda worried -"Why? We are using lady snow's credit card to pay, we are not using our money!" _Koma responded, puzzled by Tea's question_ -"Yea you're right but if we spend too much we are gonna end up getting caught… then venoct will rip us a new asshole" _Tea said still worried from the over-buying_ -"eh I guess you are right" _Koma says before setting the cashier on fire and stealing everything they planned to buy, they make a run for it and end up without a scratch._

 _That day at lunch everyone was there; Snow and Venoct whit their daughter Sumire, Nevaria was there too as she was the "chef" and in end we have Lord Enma whit his senpai Kyubi ((are we sure we are not getting arrested for this?))._ -"Hey, how many eggs did you guys buy? I dont need this many" _Nevaria said while preparating the pasta, kinda surprised_ -"Well ask Tea, He Got the eggs" -"Yea But, I dont want to disturb Tea while he's taking a bath, can you?" -"UGH... FINE" _and so Koma entered the second bathroom, while Tea was having trouble scrubbing his back_ -"Hey, Nevaria asked why you bought so many eggs... also do you need help?" _Koma asked Tea who looked back at him, really embarassed_ -"Uh well... for the eggs I got many becouse of the discount... and yes I would like some help" _After earing this Koma took off his robes and jumped in the bathtub ((I WANT SO BAD TO FINISH HERE BUT I DONT WANT TO LIVE ON A FUCKING CLIFFHANGER)). While Koma helped out Tea the two eard a knocking on the door_ -"Hey, are you two alright? Nevaria started to cook the meat too an I don't want to wait for you two so you better hurry up" _it was Venoct… probably annoyed by the fact that the bathtub was occupated_ -"W...WE ARE ALMOST DONE _" said Tea, even more embarassed than before, the two then got out._

 _At the table they just went to town, nothing remained for the next day and Snow even ended up trowing up a bit ((DISGUSTING I KNOW)), after dinner everyone left, as for Koma and Tea; the two just went upstairs, in Katie's parent's room._

-"Hey tea… can you scratch my back?" -"Well, since you helped me whit my back why shouldn't I?" _and so Tea scratched Koma's back ((Real Exciting…)) but then..._ -"Tea…i think we aren't close as much in these times, why is that?" -"… its just… im feeling a bit competitive towards others and… I kinda forget that we are what we are" _afterwards, a long silence came before Koma hugged one of Tea's tails and just said_ -"Don't worry, im ok whit that just… take a break sometimes!" _the two hugged eachother and fell asleep… what a cute ending, i wonder whats gonna happen tomorrow_

 _I KNOW THIS WAS BORING AS FUCK BUT I MADE THIS FROM SCRATCH_


End file.
